


Quinn Fabray and the Time Traveling Space Alien

by sillystarshine



Category: Glee
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Faberry Week, Gen, Kid Fic, does this technically count as a blind date?, eeep this is so late but better late than never!, it is a blind play date, jk, lol, oh and since time travel is mentioned does it fall under that prompt as well too?, please check out my other faberry fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 2 prompt of faberry week kid fic. Young Quinn Fabray's summer was shaping up to be a pretty boring one. That is until her mother sets up a play date for her with the new neighbor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn Fabray and the Time Traveling Space Alien

_Quinn Fabray and the Time Traveling Space Alien_

 

Another hot boring Sunday afternoon was the though passing through young Quinn Fabray’s head as she looked out her living room window waiting for something, anything exciting to happen. But the most excitement she had gotten all morning was watching a group of ants take apart a piece of bread she put on the windowsill outside.  Finally giving up on the notion that anything exciting would happen Quinn decides to go and see what her sister Frannie was up too.

 

“Frannie, I’m bored will you play with me?” Quinn asks with a hint of a whine as she walks into older sisters room.

“Hold on Alex.” Frannie tells whoevers on the other line of the telephone that she seemed to be constantly glued to. “Quinn can’t you see I’m busy go play with your dolls or something just leave me alone.” Frannie tells her exasperated.

“But I already played dolls…”

Frannie in response just turns her back to Quinn and goes back to talking on the phone. “Hey you still there? Nah it was nothing important just my annoying kid sister…”

Quinn hears as she walks away. Maybe her dad would play with her and take her to the park today. Quinn races to the den where she had last seen her father. But when she gets there she finds her dad yelling at the television as he watches some baseball game. Sighing Quinn drags her feet to her mother’s room where her last hope of ending this boring day lies. Upon reaching her destination Quinn finds her mother folding some laundry.

“Mom I’m…”

“Let me guess bored?”

“I’m so bored I think I may die of boredom!” Quinn tells her mother before throwing herself down on her parent’s bed dramatically.

“Well then it’s a good thing I arranged a play date for you this afternoon wouldn’t want you ding if boredom anytime soon.”

Quinn’s head jerks up at the mention of a play date.  “A play date with who? Santana’s on vacation so it can’t be her. Is it Brittany? Or maybe Katie? Who mom who’s coming over?!” Quinn asks her mother impatiently.

“Well she’s not coming over here you’re going to her house. Now go put your shoes on and I’ll walk tell you more as I walk you over okay?”

Quinn ran to her room and hurriedly put her shoes on while trying to think which if her friends lived with in walking distance.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup! Now will you tell me who I’m playing with please?” she asked again as they walked out the front door.

“ Her name’s Rachel and she just moved into the neighborhood with her mother last week.”

“oh well how old is she?”

“She’s seven but…”

“Seven! Mom I’m 8 years old! I don’t want to play with a baby!”

"but she’ll actually be in the same grade as you when school starts. Besides her birthday is at the end of the year so she's only a few moths younger than you, that is a far cry from being a baby. So you will give this girl a chance and play with her understood." Her mother tells her in that no nonsense tone.

“Yes mom.”

 

After politely introducing herself to Rachel’s mother, Shelby (whom she learned was the new music teacher) she was ushered to the backyard where Rachel was supposedly playing. But looking around all Quinn could see was a giant rectangular cardboard box in the middle of the yard. Confused Quinn started to turn around to walk back inside when she hears…

“Stop! Who are you and what year is it?!”

Quinn turns around coming face to face with a tiny pink water pistol aimed at her. Holding the toy was a tiny girl whose brunette hair was tied back in two pigtails, but it wasn’t the water gun that through Quinn off oh know it was what the girl was wearing. From the fuzzy green antennas sitting atop her head, to the red cape tied around her neck, all the way down to the yellow rain boots stood the strangest sight Quinn had seen this whole summer.

Finally shaking herself out her stupor Quinn answers “I’m Quinn. It’s 2001. You’re Rachel right?”

“2001?! Awe man must’ve hit the wrong button on my time machine I was supposed to go to 3001.”

“Time machine? Do you mean that box?” Quinn asks

“It’s not a box! And how do you know my name? Are you one of General Fredrick Harrington’s spies?!”

“Time machines, spies, general who? What are you talking about?”

Rachel sighs dropping the act “you know you’re not a very good pretender. My mama said you’d play pretend with me but I guess you just don’t know how.”

“Hey! I can play pretend I just have to know what I’m supposed to be pretending like who are you supposed to be Ant Man?”

“Ant Man? Who’s that? Never mind I’m not an ant person I am a time traveling space alien!”

“A space alien! You don’t look like a space alien, you look like a little kid with a cape tied around there neck. Besides don’t aliens have different colored skin or tongues? You’re skin looks normal to me.” Quinn says smartly still on the fence about playing with this strange but cute in her own way girl.

“Oh yea?! Then why’s my tongue blue last time I checked humans don’t have blue tongues! So ha! I do look like a space alien.” Rachel says before promptly sticking out her tongue.

“Well uh umm it’s cause you ate a blue Popsicle probably I eat those all the time and they make my tongue blue.” Quinn responds thinking she’s outsmarted her.

“I actually had a blue lollipop. So you’re wrong. ” Rachel tells her smugly pulling 2 of said lollipops out of her short’s back pocket. “You can have one if you want…”

Quinn stretches her hand forward to grab one but Rachel quickly pulls them back before she can get one. “Hey you said I could have one!”

“You didn’t let me finish. You can have one if you say that I’m a time traveling space alien!”

“What?! No way.” Quinn says with a shake of her head refusing to admit that the blue tongue did make her look a little more alien like.

“oh well more blue raspberry lollipops for me!”

“Blue Raspberry?” Quinn asks making sure she heard right, blue raspberry was her absolute favorite flavor of all time.

“Yup it’s my favorite flavor and my mama bought me a bunch to share with whosever I wants. But I guess I’ll have to eat them all by myself.”

 

After a quick internal debate with herself Quinn comes to the conclusion that she needed that lollipop if that meant agreeing with this unique but intriguing (Her mom taught her that word last week) girl then so be it. “Fine, you really are a time traveling alien. Now can I have a lollipop?”

 

“Here you go, see now was that so hard to say?” Rachel tells her handing her the candy. “you know you can stay and play if you want. But we can play something else umm I have some Barbies we could play with if you’d like?” Rachel tells her hoping she’ll agree to stay and play.

 

Quinn pulls the sucker out of her mouth “Nah I already played Barbies yesterday.”

“Oh okay we can play…”

Quinn cuts her off asking with a quirked eyebrow “what if I don’t want to be an alien?”

“ Wait you want to play time traveling with me?! Rachel asks excitedly. To which Quinn answers with a simple nod of her head. “You don’t have to be an alien! You can be anything you want like umm a…”

“a time traveling cowgirl?” Quinn suggests.

 “That’s perfect come on I have some dress up clothes in my room you can borrow.” Rachel tells her happily.

“you know you’re really pretty for a time traveling space alien” Quinn tells her without thinking, as they walk through the house.

Rachel stops and turns to look at Quinn “really you think I’m pretty?”

Quinn nods her head shyly a small blush coloring her cheeks as she realizes what she actually said.

“Well I think you’re the prettiest girl I ever met. Now come on lets go find you a cowgirl hat!” Rachel says quickly changing the subject while grabbing Quinn’s free hand and leading her back inside the house.

Unbeknownst to the young girls this play date was the only the beginning of their journey.


End file.
